1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an alternating current negative ion and silver ion generator and, more particularly, to an alternating current negative ion and silver ion generator, which simultaneously generates pure negative ions, lacking ozone and nitrogen oxide, and nano-sized silver ions, thereby converting polluted indoor air into clean, fresh and refreshing air, and which sterilizes various airborne microbes to maintain a comfortable and fresh indoor environment, thus greatly improving the cleanliness of indoor air and preventing the bad influence of polluted air on various electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, clean air in woods contains a lot of negative ions having negative charges, while waste gas exhausted from vehicles and smoke generated from factories contains a lot of positive ions having positive charges.
Further, the fact that, as a human body breathes a lot of negative ions, oxidized physical function is deoxidized and normal physical function is activated, has already been researched and reported to the academic community.
Further, recently, with rapid industrial development, air pollution is becoming serious. As a result, more and more positive ions are emitted, so that it is essential to generate negative ions and neutralize the positive ions. Accordingly, various negative ion generators for generating negative ions required to neutralize positive ions contained in indoor air have been developed and used indoors.
However, most conventional negative ion generators are constructed to supply a high voltage through a negative ion generation tip, thus locally generating negative ions using corona discharge or plasma discharge. Accordingly, as the conventional negative ion generators locally generate negative ions when they are used for a long period of time, harmful substances, such as ozone or nitrogen oxide, are generated, so that a user has a headache and feels nauseated and oppressed by the unpleasant smell, thus the user's health is greatly damaged.
Further, the conventional negative ion generators are constructed so that only a discharge electrode (a tip) exists, and are operated so that, if a negative (−) high voltage pulse is applied to the discharge electrode and electrons are generated in the air, the electrons cause oxygen itself to be negative while colliding with oxygen in the air. In particular, most conventional Direct Current (DC) negative ion generation modules are problematic in that, since a high voltage flows out from the modules, the modules continuously cause enormous damage to and bad influence on several electronic parts near the modules, thus increasing a risk of degrading electronic products.
Among the negative ion generation modules, an AC negative ion generation module, in particular, is problematic in that it uses illegal phase control, thus badly influencing other electronic products.